Part powerful, part beautiful and all terrifying!
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: Pre-series one-shot inspired by Big Time Moms. Logan's got his license in this fic... Tells the stories of why the boys all find Mrs. Diamond so scary :) Warnings: Little bit of swearing and then of course a bunch of whump :p Enjoy :D


**A/N: A one-shot inspired by Big Time Moms and how the boys all think Brooke Diamond is terrifying! Written to get over my mini-writer's block... have yet to see if it worked ;)**

**Warnings: Tiny bit of swearing and of course some whump...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Big Time Rush and the cover photo isn't mine (no copyright infringement intended)**

**Have fun reading :D**

* * *

Kendall and James led the panicking Logan to the house, while Carlos locked the car.

"Oh my God!" Logan whined when the boys entered the Knight house, "oh my God, James, your mom is gonna kill me!"

"Dude, relax!" James said and patted Logan's arm, "she's not gonna kill you... I hope!"

"NOT helping!" Logan cried in a high pitched voice and plopped down on the couch, "what are we gonna do?"

Katie entered the living room and raised an eyebrow at the obviously distressed Logan.

"What's going on guys?"

Kendall nodded his head in the direction of the window. Katie looked outside and spotted the car in the driveway.

"Wow! You dented the car?"

A weird, pathetic noise escaped Logan and he nodded.

"This is so bad!" he whispered.

"Come on, why are you so worried? It can be fixed... why are you guys always so scared of James' mom anyway?"

The boys all eyed each other, not saying anything. Oh, they had their reasons! Brooke Diamond was part powerful, part beautiful and all terrifying!

Kendall broke the silence.

"Okay, anyone up for hot chocolate? That always makes stuff better..."

"Sure" the guys all said, nodding their heads, trying not to think about the dented car.

Kendall went to the kitchen to fix the hot chocolate and greeted his mom with a smile.

"Hi mom" he said.

"Hi honey" Mrs. Knight answered, looking up from her news paper for a second before she continued reading.

x-x

Katie pulled a photo album from the book case and jumped on the couch next to Logan.

"Come on guys, let's look at pictures!"

Carlos was immediately bouncing in his spot, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Come on, just skip the first ones. We don't need to see all the baby pictures..."

Katie complied and flipped through the first part of the album. Apparently she wasn't fast enough, though. Carlos snatched the photo album from her hands and started humming while he searched for a specific picture.

x-x

Laughter erupted as Carlos finally found the picture of a tomato red Logan. The picture was almost three years old and James had snapped it right after the fuming Logan had exited the bathroom at the Diamond residence only wearing his boxers. And of course the bright red "bodysuit" of KoolAid!

"Yeah, ha ha!" Logan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes of the memory "that was just HILARIOUS!"

"Well, yes it was Logan" James smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, followed by another giggle.

Kendall re-entered the living room and placed the tray of cups on the coffee table. Carlos immediately grabbed a mug and slurped at the hot chocolate, smacking his lips in appreciation.

Logan raised his eyebrows and looked at James.

"Remember what happened just fifteen minutes later? Was that _also_ hilarious?"

James immediately stopped laughing and felt his cheeks blush. He shook his head.

"What?" Katie asked, eyes darting from one to the other, "what happened?"

"Nothing!" James said firmly and flipped to the next picture.

"Oh yeah, remember that?" Kendall asked the others.

Katie leaned in and looked at the picture. The twelve-year-old boys were leaning on James' mom's car in front of the ice rink.

"Yeah it was awesome!" James answered "That's when we all met Wayne Gretzky!"

"Carlos looks like he's been crying!" Katie stated, sending the Latino an asking look.

Carlos cleared his throat and eyed his feet.

"Umm, yeah, that's... I... next picture!" he said and pointed at the next photo.

Next to Carlos, Logan had frozen on his spot, again remembering the dent in the car in the drive way. He was so dead!

x-x

"Ha ha!" Katie laughed and studied the picture Carlos was pointing at "that looks fun!"

It showed Kendall, James and Carlos covered with some sort of body lotion. James' hair was a huge mess, Carlos' helmet was white with lotion instead of the usual, shiny black and Kendall was aiming a bottle of Brooke Diamond Revitalizer at the camera, a devious gleam in the emerald eyes. The living room behind the boys was equally messy.

Kendall felt his cheeks blush at the memory.

"Yeah, it was... at least until James' mom got home!"

Katie wrinkled her brow, expecting her brother to go on. He didn't.

"What?" Katie almost yelled, "come on guys, why won't you tell me the story behind these pictures?"

Logan's thoughts returned to the damaged car and he shuddered.

"Katie" he said "just drop it okay?"

The girl shook her head.

"Nope! Just tell me already... or I'll ask Mrs. Diamond why you're all so scared of her!"

"NO!" all the boys roared.

Katie raised her brows and licked her lips. She knew she'd won!

"James, what happened after you KoolAid'ed Logan?"

"Fine..." James said reluctantly and swallowed his spit. He couldn't believe they were actually going to tell Katie these stories...

…_Logan stumbled out of the bathroom with a growl. It was Saturday morning and the boys had just woken up after a night of pillow fights, movie marathon and pounds of chips and soda._

"_What the HELL guys!" he yelled, shaking his head and spreading red water everywhere._

_Carlos and Kendall roared with laughter at their bright red friend. _

"_That look totally suits you, bro!" Kendall spluttered and leaned on Carlos for support through his laughing fit._

"_Yeah" Carlos added "I'm sure all the girls from the 8th grade will dig your new style!"_

_James came running from his room and immediately snapped a photo of the KoolAid-covered Logan._

"_Hey!" Logan screamed and bolted after James who was running down the stairs, "give me that camera! You're so dead James Diamond!"_

_James sprinted through the living room to the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks as his mother exited the downstairs bathroom._

"_BOOOYS!" she screamed._

_The four boys were lined up in the living room, Logan still red from the KoolAid, the other boys red from holding their breaths so they wouldn't laugh. Logan shook his head slightly, cursing to himself. _

"_I gotta get new friends!" he mumbled._

_Brooke Diamond paced in front of the boys, hands on her hips and a terrifying look on her face. She was just as red as Logan and gave the boys a thorough scolding._

"_Who put the KoolAid in the shower heads?" she demanded "Logan, I assume you're innocent, I think you should put your clothes on and head home"_

_Logan nodded and quickly left the living room._

"_Now, who did it?" Mrs. Diamond continued. _

_The boys had never seen her this angry! James swallowed hard and took a step forward._

"_I did..." he whispered._

_Brooke nodded and pursed her lips._

"_Carlos, Kendall go pack your things and get home..."_

_Carlos and Kendall eagerly complied. They had both experienced the wrath of Brooke Diamond and were in no hurry to experience that again! _

"_And you!" Mrs. Diamond growled, pointing at her son "you come here, mister!"_

_James took a hesitant step forward and was grabbed by his arm. His mother yanked him to the couch, where she sat down and pulled the frightened teen over her lap._

"_You will NEVER do anything like this again!" she scolded as the smacks rained down on James._

"_Ow!" James cried "mom, stop!"_

"_Do! You! Understand! Me! James!"_

_She punctuated every word with a hard smack to her son's stinging bottom._

"_Ow! Yes! Owww! Mom, I'm sorry!"_

_Brooke nodded to herself and let James up. She grabbed his wrist, and looked into the hazel, glassy eyes._

"_If you ever pull anything like this again, we will have to repeat this, understand me?"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

James cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

"She spanked you!" Katie laughed and patted James on the shoulder.

James eyed Katie, not really sure how to respond to her laughter.

"It's not funny Katie!"

"Fine..." the younger girl giggled, "now tell your story Carlos!" she continued and flipped to the ice rink picture.

"I'm not sure I want to..."

"Dude!" James said indignantly "I just told my story, you damn well better spill yours!"

Carlos sighed...

_...The car was making its way to the ice rink, and the boys were absolutely hyped. They were going to see Wayne Gretzky! For real! This would be awesome. _

_The volume in the car was deafening and Carlos jumped in his seat._

"_Woo hoo, this will be so cool!"_

_He bounced his leg, feeling even more energetic than usual. He needed a way to let off some steam if he wasn't going to explode in the car! _

_Carlos punched Logan on the shoulder, making the skinny boy flinch._

"_Ow, Carlos, what was that for?!"_

"_Nothing, I just..."_

_Logan flicked Carlos on the head, and soon the two boys were fighting, slapping heads and yanking at hair._

"_BOYS!" Brooke yelled from the driver's seat "STOP IT!" _

_Logan immediately lowered his hands, scared of the anger in Brooke's voice._

"_Sorry, Mrs. Diamond" he said. _

_Brooke nodded and continued driving._

_Two minutes later Carlos couldn't contain himself and smacked Logan in the back of the head. Logan squinted at Carlos._

"_Stop it!" he hissed through gritted teeth and slapped Carlos' hand away._

_Carlos threw him a mischievous look and slapped him right across the cheek with his wet glove. _

"_CARLOS!" Mrs. Diamond yelled "do NOT make me pull over! Last chance!"_

_The antsy Latino behaved himself for the next five minutes. _

_But being unable to truly foresee the consequences of his actions, Carlos couldn't keep calm and he violently ruffled Logan's hair before smacking him in the back of the head again._

"_Stop it Carlos!" Logan whined, fed up with his immature friend._

_Logan smacked Carlos back, and another fight erupted._

_Kendall tried interfering but was hit in the head by Logan's elbow and gave up. _

"_OKAY THAT'S IT!" Brooke yelled._

_She pulled over to the curb and unbuckled her seat belt. _

_A cold gust of wind entered the car as she ripped the door open and stared at Carlos._

"_I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Diamond, I w-won't do it again!" the twelve-year-old stuttered._

"_Darn straight you won't! Unbuckle your belt..."_

"_W-what?" Carlos asked, feeling his heart race. His thoughts wandered to a similar episode with his dad a few months back. That one had NOT ended well. _

_James' mom sent Carlos a strict look, making the boy unbuckle the seat belt with trembling hands. She yanked him out of the car, before getting in to the seat herself. When she had positioned herself she pulled Carlos over her lap, making his chin hit Logan's knee. _

_Logan and Kendall sent each other a sideways glare, not knowing how to react. They both settled with intensely staring at the back of James' seat._

"_OW!" Carlos yelled, when the first smack made contact with his backside. _

"_You will behave from now on Carlos! No more fighting in the car!" _

_Carlos was soon reduced to a sobbing mess, as the smacks kept raining down. _

_When Brooke continued the trip to the rink, the car was dead silent except for Carlos' occasional sniffles._

"_No more fighting Carlos!" Mrs. Diamond said curtly, eying Carlos in the rearview mirror._

"_Yes ma'am" he hiccupped... _

… Katie ruffled Carlos' hair, and couldn't hold in her giggles.

"Aww, you got spanked too!"

"Shut up!" Carlos pouted "it's NOT funny!"

Katie looked at Kendall with a crooked smile.

"Come on big brother, share your story as well!"

Kendall felt his cheeks heat up. Might as well get this over with...

_...Kendall held up the bottles of revitalizer, body lotion and revitalizing eye cream and wiggled his eyebrows._

"_Instead of our nerf guns!" he explained his wondering friends._

_Carlos smiled deviously and grabbed the body lotion. He opened it and squirted some lotion in James' hair. The pretty boy squeaked and quickly grabbed a bottle of revitalizer himself. _

"_GAME ON!" James screamed and started hunting Carlos through the house._

_Kendall let out a war cry as he jumped from the stairwell, completely surprising the unknowing Logan who had been sneaking by. _

_The raven haired boy collapsed with Kendall on top and tried fending off the attack. Logan wrestled Kendall, and succeeded in getting the upper hand. With Kendall wriggling underneath him, Logan aimed the bottle at Kendall's head, but the blond managed to pull his head to the side, and instead Logan emptied an entire bottle of Brooke Diamond Revitalizer onto the expensive carpet. _

"_Shit!" Logan cried and jumped to his feet, "guys what are we doing! James' mom is gonna go ballistic!" _

_Kendall cleared his throat and looked around the house. Huge puddles of lotion spotted the carpets and walls, on of the drapes had been hit as well, an old vase had shattered all over the floor and as Kendall eyed his friends he saw three heavily panting, soiled boys covered in expensive Brooke Diamond Beauty products! _

_Carlos was shaking, thinking of what had happened in the car the year before, and started rambling._

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"_

"_We have to clean this up before she gets home!" James cried and pulled at his hair. _

_Just as the boys went to get the cleaning supplies they heard the front door. _

"_Boys, I'm home!" Mrs. Diamond called from the hall. _

_Kendall looked at James and licked his lips. This was so bad! _

_The next second a scream echoed through the house, and all four boys flinched. They cowered back as James' mom entered the living room. She was fuming with anger and stomped to the boys, who had backed up against the wall. _

"_What on earth have you been doing!"_

"_Um... w-we... Uh..."_

_Mrs. Diamond pointed at Carlos._

"_I thought I told you last year. No fighting!"_

_Carlos nodded frantically, feeling his cheeks blush._

"_Do you boys have any idea how expensive these products are? These were prototypes! Who came up with this idea!"_

_No one said anything, but Kendall let out a scared shriek. _

"_Well?" Brooke raised an eyebrow and tapped a foot. _

_She looked absolutely terrifying! _

"_I-I did..." Kendall whispered and squeaked as Mrs. Diamond grabbed him by the collar and dragged him with her to the dining room._

"_You three start cleaning up in here!" she yelled, making them all jump. _

_James, Carlos and Logan scurried around, nearly falling over their own feet before they finally managed to start cleaning up the mess. _

_Their eyes grew wide when they heard loud smacks from the dining room, and Logan felt his heart hammering in his chest. Mrs. Diamond had to be the most frightening mother on the planet! _

"_I have to let your mother know about this Kendall!" Brooke scolded as she let her hand fall down hard._

_Kendall squinted and gasped as the smacks kept coming at a fast pace. _

"_I'm so disappointed in you! What could possibly make you come up with this idea?" _

"_I-Ioww! W-we didn't have our nerf guns here and... OW!"_

"_Nerf guns?!"_

"_Yeah, ow, they confiscated them at school b-because we hit the lunch lady right in the face..."_

_A particularly hard smack made Kendall squirm in his degrading position._

"_So you decided to use my expensive lotion and revitalizer to vandalize my house!"_

"_No, that was not the, OWW! I'm sorry-aah! Sorry!" _

_When Kendall was finally let up, his backside was stinging and he felt his cheeks blush as he locked eyes with Mrs. Diamond._

"_Now put on some rubber gloves and get to it!"_

"_Yes, ma'am!"_

_When Kendall joined his friends, he kept his gaze averted, feeling too embarrassed to look at any of them._

"_Dude" Logan whispered at James "your mom is totally scary..."_

… Katie tilted her head and smirked at her brother.

"So basically James' mom has smacked all of you!"

Kendall bit his lip and looked at his sister.

"Katie it's NOT funny! And no, not all of us..."

Katie turned to look at Logan.

He was sitting on the couch, frozen after re-hearing the stories. Logan shook his head and looked up at Katie.

"I'm dead!" he said, a shiver running down his spine.

Just then the front door opened and a fuming Mrs. Diamond entered.

"BOYS!" she yelled, making Mrs. Knight come out from the kitchen.

"Hi Brooke" she said, "what have these scoundrels done now?"

"Have you _seen_ my car?"

Mrs. Knight shook her head, frowning. She went to the window and immediately spotted the dent.

"Oh boy" she whispered to herself.

In spite of being her friend, Brooke Diamond still scared Mrs. Knight. She _was_ intimidating!

"Logan Mitchell!" Brooke hissed and pointed at the raven haired boy, "you are in serious trouble, young man!"

Logan got up from the couch and backed towards the wall.

"I-I'm sooo sorry, Mrs. Diamond. I swear it was an accident! I... I..." his voice climbed high and he swallowed his spit.

"Please don't spank me!" he begged in an almost inaudible voice, cheeks beet red.

A smile spread on Brooke's face, but she quickly covered it by pursing her lips. Mrs Knight looked from one to the other, finally resting her eyes on her daughter who had trouble hiding her smirk.

"Apparently all the guys except Logan have had encounters with Mrs. Diamond's hand" Katie giggled and received a small shove from her brother.

"Katie, seriously, shut up!"

Brooke Diamond looked at the trembling boy in front of her.

"You're lucky you're getting too old for me to pull you over my knee, Logan!" she said, having severe trouble hiding another smile.

She wouldn't originally have hit Logan, and had almost forgotten about the punishments the other boys had received years prior. Brooke grabbed Logan by the wrist and pulled him a few steps forward. Her hand flew down catching Logan on the rear with a sharp smack, making the boy let out a startled "ow!"

"I-I thought you said I was too old for that!" Logan pouted.

Brooke gave him another smack.

"Do you question my authority, Logan?"

"No, ma'am!"

He shook his head and placed a hand protectively in his back pocket, should Brooke try to get in another smack.

"As long as you promise to drive carefully from now on, you're off the hook, mister!"

Logan nodded frantically, feeling more relieved than he cared to admit. The thought of Brooke Diamond smacking him for real scared the living daylights out of him!

"If you expose either yourself or the other boys to danger while driving my car, I wont hesitate to punish you severely, though! Understand?"

Logan kept nodding.

"Yes, ma'am!"

After Mrs. Diamond left with James, Katie patted Logan on the back.

"Wow, I totally get you now! Mrs. Diamond is scary!"

Logan nodded and Carlos looked at Katie.

"Yeah" he said, "Brooke Diamond is part powerful..."

"Part beautiful" Kendall cut through him.

"And all terrifying!" they all finished.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, sucky ending! It totally blows! But figured, I might as well upload it... Hopefully it will cure the writer's block so I can get the next chapters of What doesn't kill you and Monsters done...**

**The hot chocolate thing might seem slightly ooc, but was inspired by Kendall's picture from Twitter where he made hot chocolate :)**

**Reviews are more than welcome - they always make my day :)**

**- Rikke **


End file.
